hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Hole
The Black Hole is weather based extreme, compared to hurricane, but it is far more destructive and often focuses on people. History The Back Hole was first discovered in 1951, when it was circling above a town. To begin with, the villagers did not realise that the hole was. They were laughing, children playing under it on the ground, and keeping watch over it. The hole remained for 2 days, when it suddenly grew, and started to move. It would float around, sucking up things. They did not realise how serious the hole was, as it was not targetting any people. Eventually, 4 days later, it sucked up the first ever recorded person, Kitty Maloo. The 20 year old girl had tried to warn the villagers. She stood beneath the hole to warn people coming by away, and in effect, she managed to save at least 20, if not more, lives. The villagers began to fear it after this and started sending out alarms. People were only safe under ground at this point. Levels of Black Hole (1-3) The BH was eventually given 3 levels, or 3 colours. Green was level 1, which was a smaller BH, that would generally suck up small things and objects. Amber was level 2, which was quite a bad one. It could suck up smaller people, children, so you would be warned to stay inside and if you saw it, to ignore it. Red was level 3, the most extreme and least common. This is when it does not help to always stay indoors, and it attacks people. If it is a level 3+, it actually hunts people down to suck them up. About When sucked into the BH, people are generally not seen again, unless rescued to begin with. This is by a team of "BH Fighters", who can sometimes rescue people. They must act within the first 2-4 minutes. Anything over this, they will also end up getting sucked in. Many of the BH Fighters have lost their lives saving, or trying to, others. If a person is actually seen dissapearing in, they are given 4 days and then confirmed as dead. However, if they are just suspected to have been but not seen, it is anything from 6 to 16 days as the person could be hiding or lost, or injured and at a hospital. Action When a hole is approuching, the BH HQ can generally spot this coming, and warn people of the level. With a level 1, people are told to be careful, and alarmed if it grows, but generally just do their normal things. Level 2, you are warned to try avoid the hole at all costs, and protect pets and children. You don't need to hide with this, but if you do see it, you must avoid it or be at risk. At a level 3, you are told to stay indoors, go to an underground BH protection bunker if you can. Some of these are at peoples homes, but public ones have been built now too. This level sucks a lot of people up as it goes along. Level 3+ is extremely rare and has happened just 3 times in 60 years. This is an extreme BH, and it will actually hunt for people to suck them in. It has been described as the worst way that people can die. Families are generally prepared for BHs now, preparing with BH kits and often buying underground protection areas for their families, or just for their children. After After a BH has occured, teams work hard to quickly put everything back together, which generally takes a week, or a month if the BH has been extreme. Groups have been set up over time to honour fighters of the BH, and to help the families that have lost their friends and family to a BH. Recent Warnings The most recent warning was issued October 27th 2012 to warn people that a small BH had been spotted. It is currently at #1 but could become higher.